Shadows of You
by darkk.razberii
Summary: He closed his eyes and willed the world to disappear, but in the silence he heard only one thing: Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. What if death isn't the end? SasuNaru & other pairings. Character death. Gore. Yaoi. AU. OOC.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Sasuke, can you open your eyes?"

_Who's talking to me? Oh god, my head hurts. I wish they would shut up._

"Sasuke. If you can hear me, open your eyes."

_Ugh, maybe if I just open my eyes they'll shut the fuck up._

"That's it, Sasuke, that's good."

Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. Pain shot through his head as his eyelids slowly lifted. He hissed in pain, but the voices kept encouraging him to continue. Would they ever shut up? Blurry images began to come into view. The light stung, but he could do it. After all, it would make them be quiet so he could sleep again.

The images cleared and Sasuke glanced around. He was in a room, a hospital room from the looks of it. Why?

He blinked. People hovered above his bed. Must be doctors and nurses.

"Sasuke," one said, "Sasuke, tell us what you see."

The fear settled in then. His eyes began to dart around frantically. That wasn't right, that wasn't right, that wasn't right—nothing was right!

"What do you see?" the man asked again.

Tears that burned like fire filled his eyes. "Gray."

The noise in the room ceased.

"What?"

"Gray," he repeated, the hot tears spilling down his cheeks. "I only see gray."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story! This story actually has some history. When I was in the…uh, I cant remember the grade but I was in high school lol… soo when I was in high school I had written a book called, Shadows of You. I was very pleased with the book and felt quite accomplished, until my pendrive cracked and I lost all my work. I was very very sad. This story is based off that original, following most of the same basic ideas with some tweaks and obviously, it is now a yaoi and will contain more graphic scenes. Without further ado I bring you the technicalities of writing a fanfic:**

**WARNINGS: yaoi, lemon, swearing, character death, blood/gore**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the ideas of Shadows of You, I do not own the Naruto characters portrayed**

**Read on my lovelies, read on…**

_[Shadows dance across the room]_

SHADOWS OF YOU

"Sasuke, darling, do wake up dear. You need to get to school."

Sasuke Uchiha groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. He stretched slowly and opened his black eyes, only to close them again quickly. "Mom, lights."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry," he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

His mother scurried across the room to dim the lights then spoke again. "The lights are dim, dear. Your medicines are beside your bed with some juice. Breakfast will be ready when you come downstairs. Do hurry, Sasuke. I don't want you to be late."

"Yes, Mom."

Once he heard his bedroom door close, Sasuke rolled onto his back and slung his arm over his eyes. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school. He just wanted to sleep.

Nonetheless, he had been out of school for a month and a half and it was time to go back. Opening his eyes cautiously he found that the light was more bearable and pushed back his blankets to roll out of bed. He paused for a moment to down his pills and juice then padded across the plush carpeted floor and entered his private bathroom.

He avoided his reflection as he grabbed his toothbrush.

_You have to look sometime,_ he reminded himself.

Teeth brushed, he took a quick shower, then prepared for what he dreaded. He couldn't rightly do his hair without looking at his reflection. Taking a deep breath he lifted his eyes to the mirror. Instantly, he winced and averted his eyes. His once flawless face was scarred. He hated it.

Starting in his hairline was a jagged scar that ran down the left side of his face, ending near his mouth. He wasn't a particularly vain person—not to say he didn't realize that he was gorgeous—so his looks weren't what worried him with the scar. The problem with the scar was the memories tied to it.

Sasuke styled his hair quickly and rushed out of the bathroom. He dressed simply in a black v-neck tee, black skinnies, and a pair of plain (but expensive) black sneakers. As he was in the process of grabbing a light jacket and his school bag there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sasuke, Mrs. Uchiha said to please hurry down so you can eat breakfast before you leave for school," a gentle voice called through the door.

He pulled the door open and was greeted by his mother's personal maid, Nakomi. "Thanks, Nakomi. I'm on my way."

The girl smiled. "Good luck today, Sasuke. I'll have your favorite ready when you get home." She took his pale hand in her darker one and squeezed his fingers.

Nodding to her, he thanked her again and headed down the winding staircase that led to the lower level of the house. "Mom?"

"Hurry, Sasuke. I'm in the kitchen."

Sasuke entered the kitchen and groaned. "Mom… really?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

He waved his hand at the feast in front of him. "You know I don't eat this much in the morning… or ever."

"But sweetie—"

Snatching a grapefruit off the table he held it up. "This will suffice. Save the food for Dad and Itachi, they'll love it."

Mikoto shrugged. "I suppose."

"Thanks though, I'll eat the fruit at the bus stop."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to drive."

Sasuke gave the woman an exasperated look. "Bye, Mom."

Sighing, Mikoto moved forward and pulled Sasuke down to kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you."

The seventeen-year-old boy slipped on his leather jacket, shouldered his bag, and headed out the door. The crisp, fall morning air nipped at his cheeks as he walked down the street, but he liked the refreshed feeling it gave him. He peeled his grapefruit easily and tossed the skins on the side of the road, knowing they were degradable.

He looked up and down the street at the sights he had seen for so many years. They were the same house, the same gates, the same trees and yet… everything was so different. Everything was muted to a dull gray in his eyes, not only metaphorically, but literally. He blinked, wishing to see color again and knowing the doctors had said his chances of a colorful world were slim to none. Still, it was better than nothing.

The roar of the schoolbus rumbling down the street drew Sasuke's attention. He took a deep breath, dreading his return to high school. Junior year had just started and he had missed most of the beginning of it. The bud rolled to a stop and the door creaked open. Sasuke froze, staring up into the bus. The bus driver stared back at him with a guarded gaze.

"Hey there, Sasuke," the man said. "Welcome back."

Sasuke forced himself to nod and take the first step onto the bus. The quiet chatter faded slightly as people noticed who was stepping onto the bus. He ignored their stares and whispers and took a seat on the first bench next to his long-time friend, Shikamaru.

The boy opened his eyes when the cushion shifted and glanced over at Sasuke. "Hi."

"Hey."

Shikamaru leaned forward with a tired groan and dug through his bag. Sasuke watched curiously as the boy dug out a small, unlabeled tube and held it up. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"A new cream my dad has been working on. It's been tested, don't worry."

Sasuke took the small tube and turned it in his hands. Shikamaru's family owned the largest pharmacudical manufacturing company on the East coast so he trusted whatever it was his father had created. "And again, what is it?"

Shikamaru motioned toward Sasuke's face. "It's a scar cream. It'll greatly reduce, if not eliminate, your scar."

Holding the tube tightly in his hand, Sasuke inclined his head to Shikamaru. The other nodded in response, knowing his friend was grateful. Sasuke pocketed the tube, planning to apply the cream when he got to school. The thought of school once again filled him with dread. People would talk and stare all day and it would probably go on for weeks or until something more interesting happened.

The bus pulled up in front of the high school a half hour later. Sasuke gathered his bag and got off, followed closely by Shikamaru. The two boys headed toward the lockers. They had shared a locker since junior year, neither having many belongings at school and spending most of their time together anyway.

"Sasuke!" a feminine voice called out as they neared the locker. "Oh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stumbled back, finding himself with an armful of pink-haired girl.

"'M so glad your back," she mumbled into his chest.

"Hi, Sakura," Sasuke replied evenly.

The girl pulled back and studied Sasuke with jade eyes. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Dealing."

"Good. Come see me and Ino at lunch, we made something for you. You too, Shika. I'll see you guys later."

The boys waved but Sakura was already bounding down the hallway. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke and motioned down the hall toward their locker. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke gazed down the gray hall. "I guess."

Together, they continued to their locker. Sasuke breathed deeply. People were talking. People were staring. Sasuke kept breathing.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

All of the air rushed from his lungs. He lied. He wasn't ready. He couldn't face this.

The locker two down from his was decorated with notes and balloons and pictures. On the floor in front of the locker were teddy bears, flowers, and unlit candles—all of them surrounding a photograph. In that photo a blonde haired boy smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining. To Sasuke, the photo appeared in black and white, but his mind held the image of the bright boy.

'_NARUTO, YOU WILL BE MISSED!'_

Sasuke tore the sign off the locker and threw it to the floor. His heart was pounding fiercely in his ears. His vision was swimming. Shaking his head, he backed away from the lockers. "N-Naruto," he stuttered softly.

He ran.

He ran from the photo of the smiling boy.

He ran from every memory that he had lost the bright colors of his life.

That day had taken away far more than his ability to see color. It had taken from him the only color he ever loved.

Naruto was gone and now—he had to remember.

_[But you are just a memory]_

"_Hey, Sasuke! Thanks for picking me up!" _

"_Hn."_

_Naruto laughed and hugged his boyfriend's waist. "I'm really excited about tonight," he said into Sasuke's neck._

"_Mm."_

"_Bastard," the blonde chuckled. _

_Sasuke turned his head, searching for the blonde's soft lips. "Kiss," he demanded._

"_You are so one-wordy today," Naruto mumbled against the pale boy's lips. "'Sup with that?"_

_Ignoring the other, Sasuke pressed his lips insistently against Naruto's. The two shared a closed mouth kiss before Sasuke reached up to caress Naruto's cheek. Knowing what his boyfriend wanted, Naruto opened his mouth slightly and soon found Sasuke's tongue sliding into his mouth. _

"_Hey," Naruto said a moment later, pulling away. _

_Sasuke grunted. He just wanted to kiss Naruto some more. _

_Naruto stretched up a little and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's. "I love you, baby."_

_Capturing the blonde's lips once more, Sasuke kissed him hard and moved away. "Yeah, I know."_

"_Bastard!" Naruto screeched, launching himself at the taller boy._

_Sasuke caught him and Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. He looked up into deep blue eyes and smirked. "I love you, too."_

"Stop crying, baby, oh stop crying, Sasuke," Mikoto sobbed, rocking her son gently. "Fugaku!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, hearing his mother's voice, but his vision was black. His breath came in shorts pants as panic set in.

"Breathe, son," he heard his father command.

"C-Can't—Can't see—ca-can't!"

"Focus, sweetie, focus. It's okay. Your eyes are okay."

Fugaku placed his large hand on Sasuke's forehead. "He's burning up. I told you, Mikoto. We shouldn't have sent him back! He should have a private tutor and stay home. Nakomi, fetch some water!"

"D-Dad," Sasuke stammered, hands scrabbling over his father's thick arm.

"What, son? I'm here."

"I can't see," he breathed, panicked. "Dad, I can't see."

"Remember what the doctor said, Sasuke? When you panic this is what happens. You have to relax."

Sasuke lowered himself back onto the bed and pressed his hands over his eyes. _I'm so pathetic._ There he was, seventeen-years-old and six foot two, crying like a baby and panicking over nothing. Mikoto placed a cool hand on his bare chest and rubbing soothing circles onto it.

"There, see," she murmured.

"Try opening your eyes, son."

Sasuke moved his hands and opened his eyes. His parents gray figures came into view in a few seconds. Nakomi entered the room then and held out a class of water. He sat up and accepted it, downing it in moments. The water cooled his burning throat. "Thank you," he mumbled. "I'm okay now."

His mother and father glanced at each other, speaking with their eyes.

"Why don't you stay home tomorrow?"

"But—"

"You have a fever," Mikoto reminded him.

Sasuke looked back and forth between his parents before nodding. "Can Shika come over?"

"Of course, dear. He came come right after school tomorrow."

"You sleep now, though," Fugaku added.

Sasuke nodded again and sank back into his pillows. "Sorry for the disturbance."

Fugaku waved him off and Mikoto smoothed his bangs away from his forehead, which was covered in sweat. "You just worry about getting better. Goodnight, Sasuke."

Once everyone had left his room, Sasuke pressed his eyes closed and conjured up an image of Naruto the way he chose to remember him.

Naruto was shorter than him, five foot ten, with a thin, lithe body. The boy had been all legs though; they seemed endless whenever he wore skinnies, and god how Sasuke loved them. He loved them wrapped around his waist or thrown over his shoulders where he could press kisses along them. They were one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend.

His face had once been chubby and angelic, but as they'd gotten older, Naruto's face had taken on a strong shape with soft but defined edges. His lips were always a delicious pink color and plump. Sasuke loved catching his teeth on the supple bottom lip and nibbling on it. Naruto made the most tantalizing sounds when he did that. His nose was straight and cute, perfect for his face. And above his nose were the most dazzling pair of blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen in his life. The brightest of blues to compliment the sunniest blonde hair. Sasuke would spend hours combing his fingers through Naruto's blonde spikes. It would put the boy to sleep, but he didn't mind. Having Naruto quiet was a rare commodity.

Imagining his boyfriend, Sasuke could almost hear Naruto whispering his name in his ear.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

It wasn't fair. Naruto shouldn't have had to die. That other driver… he should've died, but he walked away with a slap on the wrist while Sasuke almost lost his sight and Naruto lost his life. While Sasuke lost Naruto. It wasn't FAIR!

Naruto had his whole life ahead of him. He was barely seventeen. He wanted to marry Sasuke and adopt a little girl. His outlook on life was so positive and so full of fun, but it was all snatched away.

And he had suffered.

Oh, god, he had suffered in life and in death.

The blonde boy had a hard life, bouncing from foster home to foster home until being taken in by his aunt and uncle. By then, the damage had been done. He had suffered at the hands of his foster parents but he still smiled. He smiled and laughed and made others do the same. He was changing other people's lives.

Why did he have to die?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself and curled up. "Naruto," he whispered brokenly. "Naruto."

**AN: woo, chapter one, down! Keep voting on the two side pairings in this story! Poll will probably close tomorrow night cuz I need to keep writing :) lemme know what you think!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: welcome back to shadows of you! **

**Just a quick note: after im finished writing cyber and while I'm writing this story if anyone has any oneshot requests let me know, writing other things while I do a multichaps keeps my creative juices flowing. **

**WARNINGS: see chap 1.**

**DISCLAIMER: see chap 1.**

**

* * *

**

_[And the shadows a figment of my lonely mind]_

"Hey, Shika," Sasuke greeted his friend as the other boy made himself at home in his room.

Shikamaru raised his hand in a wave and searched the floor for the remote. "Dude, new movie on tonight. Gonna watch it with me?"

"Are you staying over?"

The boy looked pointedly at the futon and back at his friend.

"I guess that's a yes," Sasuke muttered. He grabbed the remote from his bedside table and tossed it to Shikamaru. "There, before you tear up my room looking."

"Thank you, kind sir."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay back on his pillows. "What've I been missing at school?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Stuff you'd probably rather miss anyway."

'Stuff about Naruto' was basically what Shikamaru was hinting at. He didn't act awkward about the situation, but he was still sensitive about Sasuke's feelings about the subject. If anyone, Shikamaru would know the most about what Sasuke was going through. Not only had he been Sasuke's friend since elementary school, but Shikamaru was a generally observant person. He'd known how much Sasuke had loved his blonde and he knew how destroyed Sasuke still was on the inside; he just didn't know what to do.

"Are you coming back to school?" Shikamaru asked after flipping through a few channels.

"My parents are talking about a private tutor," Sasuke replied indifferently. It didn't really matter to him where he learned, as long as he graduated.

"For how long?"

"Till I'm better, I guess."

"Che," Shikamaru scoffed. "You just wanna ditch my ass, I see how it is."

Sasuke tossed a pillow across the room. "Shut up. Besides, it'll put them at ease and well, you saw what happened."

"Yeah, I saw, princess."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged. Okay, so he wasn't _always_ sensitive to his friend's feelings. "You should come back to school before basketball season though. What will the team do?"

"I'm sure they'll survive. I'd have to talk to my doctor anyway. If I get beaten on like I usually do in games then it could be a problem with my eyes."

"Hmm, you're right."

Shikamaru found something for them to watch and they were content to sit in silence for a while until Shikamaru began complaining that he was hungry.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke finally laughed. "You're like an annoying bitch."

"Then feed me, you bastard," the brown-haired boy demanded.

"You nag like a bitch, too," Sasuke mused.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass," Shikamaru said to the ceiling as if it were listening to him. He rolled off the couch and shuffled to the door. "Don't get up, princess! I'll go get us some food."

Sasuke wiggled his fingers at the other boy who rolled his eyes and heaved a great sigh as he walked out of the room. Smirking contentedly, Sasuke reclined further in his pillows and stared at the ceiling. Having Shikamaru over would do him some good. It would keep his mind off Naruto for a while.

As much as Sasuke missed his boyfriend, he knew he couldn't spend all of his time sick over the loss. It was an easier notion to think about than to actually act on. He was someone who had never lost something or someone he loved. His family was well put together, his friends were few but loyal, and he'd had a loving boyfriend. It was amazing what having _one_ thing ripped away could do. Yes, pain was part of life, but it wasn't supposed to be part of his life. He shook his head at his naivety.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt a dull throbbing begin behind his eyes. Ever since his injury he was very prone to bad migraines which usually started with the throbbing. He fumbled on his dresser for the bottle of prescription pills. His doctor had told him to take two pills at the beginning of every migraine to lessen its intensity.

He walked his fingers over to where he was sure the bottle was and froze when instead of finding a round bottle he found a small object attached to a string. His fingers glided over the string once then down to the rectangular object attached to it. As his fingers explored the object he found that a wet, slightly sticky substance covered the lower half of the rectangle.

There was something…oddly familiar about this object.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. For a moment he continued to stare at the gray ceiling and light fixtures but he knew he had to look. Sitting up a bit, he turned his eyes to the side. Time seemed to stop as he stared in horror at the sight before him. His arm was frozen in place, his fingers still touching the object on his bedside table.

The necklace on his bedside table.

The bright, glittering blue jewel necklace half-covered in crimson red blood.

Naruto's necklace.

Sasuke snatched his hand back. His entire body was shaking with such force that he could barely function. How? How had this necklace gotten on his bedside table? It wasn't possible!

_Raining. It was raining after a funeral. How cliché._

_Sasuke shoved his hands deep in his pockets and felt the object he'd brought with him. The already gray day was bordering on black to his injured eyes, but that didn't really matter at this moment did it?_

_He stared down at the casket in the ground. It was truly a beautiful piece of work. Made sense to him that a beautiful boy should have a beautiful casket to be buried in, yes, it made sense. He gripped the object in his pocket and slowly pulled it out. He'd told his mother he would only be a moment._

_Frowning, he extended his arm over the gaping hole and opened his fingers. _

_The necklace clattered onto the casket in a flash of blue, but Sasuke ignored the sight. He was sure it had been a trick of the mind. _

He'd buried the necklace. Naruto had been buried with that necklace. How was it here? How was it covered in blood?

Sasuke rolled over, still shaking, and covered his head with his arms. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. Oh god, he was going crazy with grief.

That was it, he would tell his parents that he wasn't well. He would tell them to put him in an institution and there they would give him medicine. Yes, medicine would fix it!

Where was his medicine?

His head was pounding. It hurt so bad that his ears were throbbing and his head felt like it was going to explode.

He moaned in pain, his moan sounding muted, almost as if he were underwater.

"Here, man. Your meds were on the floor. Those migraines are no joke, huh?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly.

Shikamaru was standing above him, holding out two pills and a glass of water.

He reached for the cup and found his hand just as steady as it had been before. He downed the pills and the water quickly and sat up. "Thanks. When did I ask you for them?"

"When I walked in. You were lying down with your head under your arms and you asked where your medicine was. They had fallen on the floor I guess."

Sasuke glanced over at his bedside table.

No necklace.

No blood.

Just a bottle of pills.

* * *

_[Shadows haunt me in the night]_

The night was dead. The only sounds disturbing the quiet in the room were Shikamaru's soft snores and the occasional rustle of blankets when he rolled over. Sasuke was wide awake. His mind was restless, asking questions there were no answers to and trying to find solutions that didn't exist.

"You were hallucinating," Sasuke whispered to himself. He didn't actually believe it though and that was the problem. As long as he didn't truly believe that he was hallucinating, his mind would continue to search for answers.

Sasuke's eyes danced around the room, following the darker shades of gray along the walls. They were an interesting diversion from the mess in his mind. A particularly fast-moving shadow caught his attention. He turned his head, eyes searching for the movement, but all was still in his room. His brow creased in confusion and he prepared to turn away again when he saw the same flash of darkness.

Sitting up, he looked toward his window. Was there someone on the roof? Outside, the night was still and the moon full. Sasuke got off his bed and crept to the window. He rested his forehead against the cool glass and looked as far as he could see to the left and the right.

Nothing.

He exhaled, watching his breath fog up the window. Sometimes he honestly thought there was something wrong with him. What did he have to be so paranoid about? He let his eyes drift closed, the cold glass on his forehead was soothing. Just as his body began to relax there was a loud thump on the window that jarred his body and caused him to fall backwards.

Heart pounding, he opened his eyes and groaned. "No, no, no," he whispered.

On the window where his head had once been was a handprint. A bloody, red handprint. Trembling, he got to his knees and peered out the window. Was someone playing a sick joke on him? He looked down into the yard for some sign of any foul play, but his eyes found nothing.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat and rose to his feet. He looked at the bloody handprint closely, wondering what was going on. As he stared at the print he noticed something on the ground below the ledge of the extended roof. He straightened up a little to see beyond the print, but just as he did the shadow fled. Other than the gray shape his eyes caught only one thing.

A blue flash.

Sasuke backed away from the window, his hand clamped tight over his mouth. Unreal. This was unreal. Turning away from the window and the bloody print he crawled back into his bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

He closed his eyes and willed the world to disappear, but in the silence he heard only one thing.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks Juura for telling me how to do the lines! hehe**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't think I have much to say.**

**On with the story!**

**WARNINGS && DISCLAIMERS: see chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A light, warm, early fall breeze ruffled Sasuke's hair as he walked casually down the street. His head turned slowly from side to side as he took in the sights around him. He pointed to a grand tree on the side of the road. "How about that one?"

"It's purple," Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Purple?"

"It is not!" Ino exclaimed. "Sasuke, he's lying. The leaves are red."

"And orange!" Sakura added.

"Shikamaru, you fucker," Sasuke muttered, punching his friend in the arm.

"Ow, bitch."

Sakura and Ino laughed softly at the boy's antics. Shikamaru slung his arm around Ino's waist and jerked her toward him. "Baby," he whined in her ear, "Sasuke hit me."

"Pussy," Sasuke mocked.

Shikamaru glanced at his girlfriend then back at Sasuke. He opened his mouth to retort, but Ino—sensing the very inappropriate nature of the comment about to pass from her boyfriend's lips—slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shika's a pervert," Sakura stated, as if everyone didn't already know that.

Sasuke shook his head, smiling faintly, and gave his attention back to the nature around him. Sakura and Ino chattered about school, clothes, and other random things while Shikamaru focused on trying to distract his girlfriend with kisses.

If Naruto were there with them he would be joining in on the girl's chatter while holding Sasuke's hand tight. Every now and then he would probably look up at Sasuke and flash a blinding smile. Sasuke would want to kiss him, maybe he would.

They were walking by the park now. Naruto would get all excited. He would tug on Sasuke's hand and jump up and down. He'd want Sasuke to push him on the swings. Sasuke would call him a baby and refuse at first, but in the end he'd push the blonde as high as he could, content to watch his boyfriend smile and hear him laugh.

"Guys…" Sasuke said suddenly.

The chatter stopped as the three teens turned to look at him.

"Let's go swing."

Sakura was the first to jump on the idea. "Sounds fun! I haven't been on the swings in forever. Let's go!" She took off running across the street, her pink hair blowing out behind her.

Ino smiled and pulled Shikamaru. "Push me!"

"Woman, quit dragging me!"

Sasuke laughed at his friends and walked over to an empty swing. He settled down on the seat and gripped the chains on either side of him. Pushing back as far as he could he started to swing slowly. Each time he was on a back-swing he would plant his feet and push off harder. Soon he was swinging enough to simply pump his legs.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the wind rush past his face.

"_Sasuke!_"

With a startled yelp, Sasuke's eyes flew open and his hands loosed on the chains he was gripping. The world shifted and he felt himself falling. His back hit the ground hard, his head bounced once, and his vision faded to black.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as she and Ino huddled over Sasuke's still form.

"Gimme a sec," he groaned. "My vision's gone."

Sakura gasped. "Will it come back?"

Sasuke nodded but found the movement unfavorable as it made his head pound. He blinked a few times and evened out his breathing, waiting for the grayness of his world to return.

"What happened?"

"I heard one of you call my name, it scared me."

His response was met with silence.

"Sasuke…" Ino began carefully. "No one called your name. Shika's laying on the grass with his eyes closed and Sakura and I were swinging, too. One second you were swinging and the next you were falling to the ground."

The girl's gray faces came into focus. Sasuke noted their worried expressions and let a small smile come to his lips. "Guess I was hearing things. Bad timing, too."

Sasuke sat up slowly, both of girl's helping him up with their hands on his back. His head was already beginning to throb; it would be a long night.

"Are you still up for the party?" No one had noticed Shikamaru crouching behind them until he spoke. His dark brown eyes assessed Sasuke's face with caution. "Maybe we should have a quiet night in?"

Sakura and Ino murmured in agreement.

"I'm fine," Sasuke grit out. "Let's go to the party, I need some time out of my room."

"Sasuke—"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Really. Come on." He winced as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Don't wanna miss pre-party drinking."

* * *

It had been a long time since Sasuke had had anything to drink. He certainly wasn't a lightweight, but it had been a while and he was already beginning to feel tipsy. Cup in hand and sway in walk, he half-stumbled away from the noisy kitchen to find a quieter place. He had one bitchin' headache.

The living room was quiet, occupied by only a short, spiky-haired boy. Sasuke sat down across from him. The boy reminded him of Naruto. Both were of the same build, though this boy was probably a little shorter than Naruto had been, and both had wild hair.

"My boyfriend died," Sasuke blurted out.

The boy lifted his eyes and blinked.

"That was… random. I mean, you look just like him. That's what I was going for, but it came out instead that he died." Sasuke knew he was rambling, yet he couldn't seem to gain control of his mouth.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Gaara. What's yours?"

"I'm—I'm Sasuke. What color is your hair?"

"It's red. Do you go to the public school?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Didn't—I didn't wanna go to the private school. My boyfriend went to the public school."

"When did he die?"

Sasuke stared down at his drink for a few moments. "End of August." Sasuke looked up and cocked his head to the side. "Can you do something for me?"

Gaara gave him a surprised look. Who asked for favors from people they'd just met? He nodded nonetheless.

It was probably a bad idea, Sasuke was sure, but he felt overcome by this urge to just…go ahead. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and sat next to Gaara on the loveseat. "I'm sorry if this is…awkward…" he murmured as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the thin redhead's body. Gaara was tense for a minute but he eventually relaxed in Sasuke's arms and even reciprocated.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. His hands ran lightly over Gaara's back and sides. Happiness swelled in his body; it was like holding Naruto all over again. Sasuke pressed his nose into Gaara's neck and breathed slowly. What he wouldn't give to really hold his boyfriend again.

"Sasuke," Gaara whispered, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Just a few more minutes," Sasuke begged. "Please. I just want to hold him again."

Gaara silently agreed to Sasuke's request by remaining in his arms. Sasuke backed away from Gaara slightly and cupped his face in his hands. He ran his thumbs over Gaara's cheeks and traced his features with his eyes. This boy was beautiful, too. Leaning closer, Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against Gaara's. His lips were nice, too. Yeah, they were really nice.

"Sasuke," Gaara tried again, pulling his head back a little. "Wait."

But Sasuke was persistent. He pressed his lips harder against Gaara's, swiping his tongue along the seam of the boy's tightly closed lips. When Gaara refused to comply, he took the stubborn boy's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently.

Since when did Naruto deny him?

Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's cheeks hard, pressing on his jaw and opening his mouth enough for Sasuke to slip his tongue past his lips. He sighed contentedly as his tongue roamed inside the hot mouth. Another tongue came up to move sensually against his. This was better. Maybe Naruto had just been shy before. He pressed his mouth harder against the one meshed with his. Naruto kissed back just as hard. It was so good; he'd missed the feeling of plump lips against his and hot tongue sliding against his own. "Mmnn," he moaned into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto jerked away sharply. Sasuke was shocked by the sudden departure. His eyes flew open. "Naru—" the name died on his lips. The boy below him was panting and avoiding his gaze. The boy wasn't Naruto.

Gaara placed his hand against Sasuke's chest and pushed him away lightly.

"Ga-Gaara," Sasuke stammered. "I'm—I'm sorry, I just—I didn't—I thought…"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Were you molesting that poor boy?" Sakura screeched. "I thought you didn't do that anymore."

Gaara slipped away from Sasuke and fled the room. Sakura faced Sasuke with her fists planted on her hips. "Sasuke!"

"I didn't… I didn't mean to! I thought he was—I thought…"

"You thought _what_?"

Sasuke hung his head, a swirl of emotions blossoming in his stomach. "I thought he was Naruto."

Sakura's hands slowly dropped from her hips. She walked across the room, sat down beside Sasuke, and took his hands in hers. "Sasuke, have you talked to anyone since the accident?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"You have to," she whispered. "I don't—I don't think you're okay. You're hearing things and thinking people are who they aren't. Earlier, when you fell, you thought you heard Naruto calling you, didn't you? He used to love swinging."

Sasuke nodded his head. She was right; he had heard Naruto.

"Sasuke, that's not normal. Naruto is dead. He's dead."

He pulled his hands free and covered his eyes. "I know he's dead."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Oh, Sasuke," she murmured.

He let his head fall against her chest and listened to her heartbeat. He was beginning to relax when the front door banged open and the noise level in the house heightened.

"Guess it's party time. Are you up for it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sat up and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, for now. If I leave I'll text you guys."

"Okay." Sakura smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek. "You're strong, Sasuke. You'll be alright." With that, she stood and set her feet firmly. "Now!" she declared loudly. "It's time for Operation-Find-Sakura-A-Boyfriend! Wish me luck!" she winked at Sasuke and skipped out of the room. "Heeellooo, boooysss!"

* * *

Sasuke wandered around the party saying hi to people and assuring them he was doing better. Everyone had words of condolences for his losses and wishes for his well-being with his eyes. He smiled at each person and thanked them, but he wished they would all shut up. He didn't want to talk about Naruto's death anymore. He didn't want to talk about his eyes either.

He veered off into the bathroom for a moment to look at his face. The cream that Shikamaru had given him was already beginning to work. The scar on his face was fading nicely and it made him feel almost normal again. He'd have to remember to thank Shikamaru one more time and to stop by his house and thank his parents. He splashed a little cold water on his face before heading back out to the party.

The house had grown dark and loud in the past couple of hours. Most of the lights were off and the music was turned up to a volume that couldn't possibly be allowed and was far from gentle on the ears. Sasuke staggered around a little in the dark, his eye sight made worse in the low lighting. A couple people offered steadying hands when he stumbled into them, but most were too busy dancing to notice his struggles.

He was focused on keeping his balance in the throng of bodies when he noticed a glint of blue rounding the corner. His heart stuttered to life and he pushed his way toward the doorway the glint had disappeared around. Bursting into the next room, he looked around frantically.

"_Sasuke_."

The soft voice had Sasuke spinning around and chasing the next flash of blue he saw heading out another door. He ran after the flash, unfazed by the pain that shot through his arm as he jarred his shoulder against the doorjamb.

"_Sasuke, here."_

He hurried blindly toward the window at the other end of the room he had entered. "Naruto?" He peered out into the night, wondering what was happening.

"_Not there, silly. Here."_

Sasuke spun around and pressed his back against the window. There, leaning against the wall, was a shadowy figure with a glint of blue in the neck area. The shadow shifted and leaned forward, prepared to move into the moonlight. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

The shadow's hand moved into the light and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

"What are you doing in here?"

Wild-eyed, Sasuke tore his gaze from where the shadow had been and stared at Gaara, who was standing in the doorway. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't—know…"

Gaara rolled his eyes and flipped on a light. "My sister will get mad if she finds you in here."

"This is your house?"

"Yeah."

Both boys stood in silence for a moment, awkward tension almost tangible between them. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Listen, Gaara, about earlier…I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not sure where my head was… I haven't drank in a while and I guess I overdid it for my first time back."

Gaara shrugged. "It was surprising, not unpleasant."

"Still, it was inappropriate."

"You're… interesting, Sasuke."

"I am?"

Gaara nodded. "Very much so."

Sasuke took the odd statement in stride. "Thanks, I guess. Say, Gaara, could I have your number? I'd like to properly apologize for tonight. Perhaps dinner?"

A small silence followed the request. Gaara tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. Sasuke found the action endearing. "Sounds good, Sasuke. Try not to mistake me for your boyfriend though. Come on."

Sasuke followed the other boy out of the room, completely unaware of the presence that appeared as soon the lights were turned off.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Sasuke,_" he growled, "_is mine."_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: hey people, just so you all know, this story probably wont get very happy (-_-) its not really meant to be a happy story, its meant to be angsty, gorey.. supernaturally.. lol I don't make sense. But yeah, that's that. and don't worry, although it is all of those things, it will have smexytime stuff in it :) **

**Lets get on with this f-wording story yo**

**Warnings and disclaimers remain **

**

* * *

**Sasuke adjusted his shirt one last time before walking out of his bedroom. He was nervous. He was excited. He was… confused.

After the party, he and Gaara had kept in touch and today was the day of their date.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"Dinner," he replied, leaning down to kiss Mikoto's cheek.

"Dinner? With who?"

"This boy, Gaara."

Mikoto stopped what she was doing and peered up at her tall son. Her eyes held a mixture of happiness and wariness. "Are you ready for that?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. I mean, I am the one who asked him out."

She nodded, her lips pressed together. Sasuke knew his mother wanted to say something, but she was holding herself back. He was tempted to ask her what she wanted to tell him, yet he was afraid that she would talk him out of going out with Gaara so he smiled at her instead and said goodbye.

He texted Gaara on his way out the door. As he passed by his car he looked at it forlornly, sad that he couldn't drive it to pick up Gaara. His fingers glided along the sleek black frame and a shock ran through his body.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, waving from the hood of his boyfriend's car. The blonde was perched on the black sports car, shirtless, in a pair of short blue jean shorts. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he liked the sight of his boyfriend on his car._

"_Dobe, what are you doing wearing those shorts?"_

_The boy shrugged. "I don't know. Thought I'd wear 'em, just for kicks. They look good though, don't they?"_

_Sasuke braced his hands on the car and leaned forward so his lips were brushing against Naruto's. One hand left the car and slid slowly up Naruto's exposed thigh. "Too good."_

Sasuke reeled back, shaking his hand and hissing through his teeth. "Fuck, ow." He blinked rapidly to clear his head and glanced at his car. "Weird." He shook off the feeling and continued down the driveway.

The walk to the park he was meeting Gaara at didn't take him too long to get to, and Gaara was already waiting for him there. A small smile came to his lips as he approached the grey-toned boy. He wished at that moment that he could see color just for a few seconds so he could really see what Gaara looked like.

Gaara glanced away from him as he got closer and mumbled, "Hey."

"Hey." Sasuke stopped in front of him and pulled him forward into a hug. The other boy was clearly surprised, if the way he tensed in the raven's arms was any indication, but after a few seconds he returned the hug lightly.

"So what are we doing?" Gaara asked, choosing to stare at the trees rather than look at Sasuke.

Sasuke motioned to the far end of the park. "There's a tiny little restaurant at the other end of this park, I thought we could go there and eat, and walking through the park will give us time to talk."

Gaara smirked at this and glanced up at the taller teen. "You're kind of a romantic aren't you."

Blushing, Sasuke shrugged. "I am kind of a big softie." He nodded to the path that led through the park. "Let's go."

"You know," Gaara began as they headed down the path, "you have a reputation for being a prick."

Of course. "Uh, yeah. Well…"

"I know, awkward conversation starter," Gaara sighed.

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose it's something you'd want to address with a guy who's trying to get close to you."

Gaara nodded.

"And you know, people aren't completely wrong. I can be a prick. I used to be one—all the time, but things…changed."

"Things changed?"

Sasuke cast his eyes to the ground. "Someone changed me." He glanced over at Gaara. "I'm not that guy anymore. Yeah, I have my moments, sometimes pretty often, but I'm different."

"The label sticks right?" Gaara asked bitterly.

"You sound like you know first hand."

Gaara nodded. "I have my own reputation. One that is like yours—true, but invalid now. That doesn't matter to people though. You are what you were and never what you are."

Sasuke hummed in agreement. "Well said. Any other burning questions about my personality and reputation?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I have a question of my own, then."

Gaara looked up questioningly.

Sasuke held his hand out, palm up. "Can I hold your hand?"

Without a word, Gaara turned his face in the opposite direct. Still, he laced his fingers with Sasuke's and kept walking beside him. Sasuke smiled to himself and tugged the boy closer. Maybe things really would be okay.

The date went by smoothly and both boys enjoyed themselves a lot. Sasuke was a little down when it was time to say goodbye to Gaara, but the other boy assured him that it wouldn't be their last time seeing each other.

"Be careful going home," Sasuke said to Gaara as he stepped away from the boy. He paused midstep and hesitated, but made no definite move. Maybe after the last time it wasn't a good idea to kiss him goodbye.

Gaara, seemingly reading his mind, crossed his arms and huffed. "You can kiss me, you know."

Sasuke hesitated again, not wanting to make a mistake.

"If I change my mind, you're screwed."

With a short laugh, Sasuke closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his mouth against Gaara's. He gripped the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him closer briefly. The feeling of a smaller body near his was intoxicating.

Gaara pulled away a moment later and gazed up at Sasuke. "Thanks. Goodnight."

Sasuke stood in silence, watching until Gaara disappeared from view. Perhaps this had been the right choice after all.

* * *

_Naruto gasped into his boyfriend's mouth as he was shoved roughly against the wall. Sasuke moved away and dragged his hands up the boy's thighs. "You wanted this right? That's why you wore the damn, fucking shorts isn't it?"_

"_Sasuke," Naruto said shakily grapsing the hands that clawed up his bare skin. "S-Sasuke."_

_The taller boy lowered his head to his boyfriend's neck and bit down on the tan skin there. Naruto groaned and tilted his head to the side. He loved the feel of Sasuke's teeth digging into his skin, threatening to break the skin and make him bleed. _

_Sasuke lapped at the place he had bitten, smirking at the mark he knew was already forming there. "Up," he whispered to Naruto. _

_Being experienced with the actions that followed this word, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hopped up a little so he could wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke reached down and placed his hands under Naruto ass feeling the bottoms of the round globes that were straining against the shorts. Booty-shorts. His boyfriend _would_ wear booty-shorts. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto whined in his ear._

"_What is it?" Sasuke growled, more focused on thrusting his hips upward to grind into Naruto than the blonde's whining._

"_H-Hurts. It hurts."_

"_Hn?"_

"_My dick. I-It hurts."_

_Sasuke stopped moving to look down between their bodies. Sure enough, Naruto's erection was standing out prominently in his shorts. That couldn't possibly be comfortable. Grinning, he pressed the heel of his palm against the bulge._

_Naruto threw his head back and cried out. "Noo, Sasuke!"_

_Moving the two of them to the couch, Sasuke hovered over a flushed Naruto, and let his fingers wander aimlessly over bare, hot skin and straining erection. After torturing Naruto like that for a few minutes, he straightened up, one leg on either side of the practically sobbing blonde, and unzipped his jeans. "You shouldn't tease me," he moaned as he pulled out his own hard cock and began to pump it. _

_As he pumped his cock, ignoring Naruto's begs for him touch him or kiss him or do something the body below his began to change. His eyes widened in surprise as the boy beneath him became Gaara. He hunched over, groaning as his hand moved faster. He was on the verge of coming, Gaara's distressed face before his eyes, when suddenly it was Naruto again and his blue eyes flashed dangerously. _

"_Wake up!" he snarled._

Sasuke awoke with a start. He groaned at the feeling of an erection in his boxers and slid his hand slowly down toward it. His heart was going a mile a minute in his chest. The dream—a memory—hadn't been right. Why had it ended that way?

He shook away the thoughts as his hand gripped his shaft and began to stroke slowly. His mind battled between thoughts of Naruto and Gaara, but either way, it didn't matter. He knew he could get off to either one. That thought sent a pang of guilt through him. He would worry about it afterwards.

Just as his panting began to increase and he felt the familiar coiling in his stomach he felt a sort of…movement in the air above him. His hand slowed considerably. Why was there someone in his room? Heart picking up speed again, he opened his eyes. "Shit…" he whispered.

Above him, illuminated by the moonlight, was his boyfriend. His dead boyfriend. Blonde hair hung in impossibly blue eyes. Blue eyes that flashed horribly with fury and pain.

"N-Naruto?"

Pink lips parted and a soft, angry voice—Naruto's voice—met his ears. "Don't dream of other people, teme."

Sasuke felt tears stinging his eyes and spilling out of the corners of his eyes. "Naruto," he said again. Maybe this was another dream. If it was, he either needed to wake up in that instant, or never wake up again.

Naruto's eyes softened back to the intense, caring blue Sasuke had always known. Back to the eyes that captivated and changed him. Naruto smiled gently and lifted a hand cautiously. "You're not dreaming, Sasuke. I'm really here."

"Y-You're dead."

Naruto blinked. "Well, yeah. I am, aren't I? But I'm really here, too!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, feeling his body begin to reject this reality. His vision was going black around the edges. "You shouldn't… be here…" Shit. He couldn't hold on any longer.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Naruto. Naruto, with blood dripping down his face, and his lips curled back in a furious snarl. Naruto with heated red eyes, glaring down at him.

"_I'm here because you told me not to leave!"_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry that its been forever!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: hello beautiful people! Im so sorry my updating has gone to hell -_- **

**WARNINGS && DISCLAIMERS: don't you know by now? :P**

_[You were once a dream]_

"_Naruto, let's go, fuuck," Sasuke groaned as he watched his boyfriend preen. "We're already late."_

"_Oh, shut up, Sasuke. It's a party, there's no such thing as late."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. He just wanted the blond to hurry. "Na-ru-to!"_

"_Oh my god!" Naruto threw his comb into the sink and turned angrily. "I'm done! Are you fucking happy now?"_

_Smirking, Sasuke shrugged. "You didn't have to—"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Naruto shouted, pushing roughly past his boyfriend. "You're a prick sometimes! Just a fucking bastard," the blond ranted as he stormed around Sasuke's bedroom, snatching up his strewn belongings. "Do this, do that! Hurry up, slow down! Maybe you're fucking bipolar, maybe that's it!"_

_Sasuke watched, amused, as his boyfriend stormed around the room like a tornado. He loved getting him all worked up. Naruto was impossibly cute when he scrunched his eyebrows and glared at the Uchiha._

_Noticing his boyfriend's amusement, Naruto stomped over to the tall brunet. "You think this is funny, jackass?" _

"_Quite frankly…"_

_With a frustrated yell, the blue-eyed boy smacked Sasuke on the chest. Sasuke caught the offending hand in his own and winked at the boy. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched more as he awaited Sasuke's next move._

"_You're so cute when you're angry," Sasuke said calmly. He pushed both of their hands down until Naruto's rested over the bulge in his jeans. _

_Slowly, the blond's eyebrows relaxed. "Sasuke," he whined softly. "You always do this."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Rush me and then get horny."_

_Sasuke grinned. "Lemme get a quickie then," he teased, pressing against Naruto's hand._

"_No," Naruto refused, shaking his head. "Quickies for you mean pounding me so hard I can barely walk. I wanna dance tonight."_

"_Aw c'mon, baby, I'll be gentle," Sasuke said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him close. _

_Naruto tilted his head up and nipped at the pale neck before him. "Liar. You are never gentle at times like this. You're not usually gentle as a general rule."_

_Sasuke ground his hips harshly against Naruto's and bit down roughly on the tan, delicious neck. "Who made that rule?" he growled, sucking and biting the flesh under his teeth and tongue._

"_Nngh," Naruto groaned, throwing his head to the side to give Sasuke more access._

"_Who?" Sasuke demanded again, biting in a way he knew would have Naruto raging hard. _

"_M-Me!" the boy yelped before sagging against his taller boyfriend. _

_Chuckling lightly, the raven nipped at Naruto's ear and whispered huskily. "Good boy, you admitted it. For that, I'll let you walk tonight." he rubbed his hands over Naruto's body, squeezing his ass and relishing in the sounds of his moans. "But I'm still hard… suck me off."_

"_Do you even know how to ask nicely?"_

_Sasuke forced Naruto to his knees and threaded his fingers through blonde locks, holding the blonde in place near his crotch. "I said suck me off," he growled._

_Hazy, lustful blue eyes glanced up at Sasuke. The dark-haired teen shuddered at the look; he knew how Naruto got turned on when he acted like that, no matter how much the blonde denied it. _

_Nimble fingers undid the button and zipper on Sasuke's jeans and deftly dipped into the tight boxer-briefs to grip Sasuke's hard shaft. Sasuke groaned softly at the feeling of Naruto's fingers squeezing him. "C'mon," he whispered, eager to be encased in the hot, wet mouth._

_Naruto tugged Sasuke's pants and boxers down a little giving him complete access to his boyfriend's cock. He moaned lightly, poking his tongue out to lick at the pre-come beaded on the tip._

"_Naruto," Sasuke warned. "Don't play around or I'll fuck your mouth. You wanna be able to talk toni—nngh!" Sasuke hunched over mid-word, his fingers tightening in Naruto's hair as the blonde took him suddenly and harshly into his mouth. _

_The blonde wasted no time after his boyfriend's "warning" sucking hard and bobbing his head. He relaxed his throat and took Sasuke in as much as he could, deep-throating the raven and humming teasingly._

"_Shit, Naru," Sasuke panted, feeling himself already nearing completion due to his blonde's feistiness. "Mmm, baby—so good."_

_Naruto moaned around the cock in his mouth and bobbed his head rapidly, gripping the Uchiha's hips tightly. Sasuke recognized his signal and began thrusting shallowly into the hot mouth, taking care not to hurt his boyfriend's throat. _

"_Ah—a-ahh… Naruto, I'm gonna come…"_

_The blonde boy laughed and lifted his eyes. Sasuke looked down into lusty blue eyes and threw his head back… "Oh—"_

"God," Sasuke groaned. He pressed his face harder into his pillow, glad he was alone. His hips continued to move, seemingly of their own accord, pushing up and down grinding his erection into the mattress below him. He panted heavily, sweat forming on his brow as his body moved, creeping closer and closer to the edge of pleasure.

Those eyes. He missed those blue, blue eyes watching him, wanting him. Sometimes, he would wake up like this with Naruto, the blonde lying on his side smirk mischievous and eyes shining with desire as he watched Sasuke hump the bed in his sleep.

"Should I be jealous?"

He would ask that sometimes too. It would always embarrass Sasuke like nothing else, to wake up in such vulnerability, but it was strangely erotic too.

Wait…

Sasuke's hips slowed as he lifted his face from his pillow and turned his head to what used to be Naruto's side of the bed. "Can't—be happening—" he grunted.

Naruto sighed and rolled onto his stomach. "I thought we discussed this yesterday, Sasuke."

Scrambling back, Sasuke sat on the furthest edge of his bed and stared at the apparition before him. "How…?"

"We discussed _that_ yesterday, too. Although, you did pass out on me. I never knew you to be so weak."

"No." Sasuke closed his eyes tight. _This is not happening, this cannot be happening. I hit my head so hard, harder than they thought. I'm fucking crazy—insane! _

"Open your goddamn eyes. I can hear your thoughts. You're not crazy."

"I have the weirdest fucking dreams," Sasuke whispered, ignoring Naruto's voice.

Light air tickled his face as Naruto leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You'll come around. Till then…" Sasuke gasped as an image appeared behind his closed eyes. Naruto, dripping with blood, regarded him with unearthly red eyes. _"Be careful."_

Sasuke opened his eyes quickly, searching his room for his blonde boyfriend. There was no one there. Sighing with relief he let his eyes drift closed again. He rolled onto his back, erection long gone, and focused on trying to coax his body back into slumber.

_Maybe Sakura was right,_ he mused. _Maybe I do need to see someone about this. These dreams are just… too real._

**SHOOOOOOORT I know.. just testing the waters, trying to get back in the swing of things.. hoping my idiotic self still has readers. If you're there.. let me know please :(**


End file.
